


Mistake or fate?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Collaboration, Episode: s09e21 Rekindled, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: What happens when numbers get lost in translation? When handwriting gets messy? Typing in the wrong number is one thing but actually messaging them is another. What happens when  two old lovers unknowingly message one another?This is inspired by Wrong Number by @lazydaizies and @cheryllclayton. And is a collaboration with the amazing @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale was a town people escaped. It was a town people hardly came back to. Especially if they didn't have too. It was a town that brought people so much pain. 

Deaths, murder, drugs, blackmail and ceral killers. All that in one small town. That's why people run for the hills. 

Jughead Jones was a teacher and a writer in New York. He taught part time and was a writer full time. Doing both of those finally pays the bills with his live in girlfriend. 

Jughead Jones had a new publisher. He had moved publications and had messaged his new publisher.

J: I need your email.

?: excuse me, who are you? How did you get my number?

J: sorry, must be a wrong number. I thought this was my publisher. Just switched over to a new publishing company. Sorry.

?: It's okay. Good luck on publishing that book. I had to ask. I don't have good luck with private numbers. They terrify me.

J: thank you.

?: No problem. It's nice speaking to someone different than the guys in the office.

J: But we don’t even know each other.

?: exactly. No judgement.

J: that’s true.

?: yeah. So this book?

J: I have a few books published already. I was in a relationship with my last publisher. It wasn’t a good situation when we split so I had to get a new one.

?: that seems bad. It sounds like it ended bad. A little like my first love.

J: I’m not good with relationships. I’ve only been in two. The first one didn’t end good and the second one, with my publisher was abusive.

?: That's awful. Are you with someone now?

J: yeah. She is living with me because she hasn't got a place of her own.

?: at least you found someone new 

J: yeah.

?: That's good. I still regret what happened in my first relationship. He was a good guy. I fucked up.

J: what happened?

?: I messed up really bad. I kissed his best friend. At the time we all had so much going on. That's no excuse. That mistake cost me my lover and my best friend.

J: I’ve been cheated on. It’s rough.

?: I hate myself for it. I really hurt him but I really love him. Yet now we have different lives. In different cities.

J: that’s tough.

?: yeah but he doesn't want to see me again. I don't want to hurt him again. I just want to let him know I'm proud of him. He's a writer like you.

J: any of his work published?

?: I think so. I think he has a pen name but I can recognised his writing anywhere

J: sounds like you had a connection.

?: we did. He saved me and I saved him.

J: but you cheated?

?: it was a stupid kiss. I shut things down immediately. It was a complicated time.

J: I get that. I have to go teach now. I'm also a teacher.

?: that's so cool. Have fun, maybe we could talk later?

J: yeah sure.

?: perfect. I'm working late so I'll message when I can. Bye mystery man.

Jughead pulled his phone away as he headed into the highschool. Jughead liked writing with a pen name. Jay Jones. It was such a basic name. It also meant he could protect his identity and work. 

He would find it funny when his students read his books. Seeing their facial expressions as they read it. He thinks back to the moment he was writing it. The pain or love he felt. He showed his emotions through his writing. He always has. He would always write from experience.

Jughead saw his best friend Toni Topaz in New York. She had become a social worker and was working a case. He waved her over.

“Hey T.”

"Hey Jug. What has you smiling again?" She asked, rubbing her baby bump.

“Nothing.” He smiled.

"Liar." Toni playfully pushed him.

“I accidentally put in the wrong number when trying to contact my publisher.”

"That's horrifying. What happened?" She sat down in his classroom.

“I talked with the person for a while.”

"And?"

“We had a good conversation.” 

Toni smiled at him. "That's amazing." Jughead showed her the texts. She read through them. It seemed like they could be friends in the end. “I haven’t had a conversation like that in awhile.” Jughead said.

He hoped that the woman would messaged him again. It felt good talking to her even though they had no idea who each other were. It was a no judgement zone. It felt good talking to her about Betty Cooper.

He thought about Betty for the first time in awhile today. He normally pushed her from his mind. Jughead missed her but he was hurt by her. He couldn’t stop himself as he searched up her Instagram.

@BCooper: 

\- FBI agent.  
\- hair longer than before.  
\- single.  
\- has a cat called caramel.  
\- Hardly posts herself anymore.

She looked good. She always did. He was proud of her. Betty Cooper had made it into the big leads.

Jughead decided to message the person. He had no idea who they were.

J: I did something really bad waiting for my class to start.

?: what did you do?

J: searched my first love up.

?: aren’t you in a relationship currently though?

J: yeah. I just wanted to check on her. We went through a lot like your ex.

?: I get that

J: I don’t know why after all this time I still think about her.

?: sounds like you had a connection.

J: she cheated on me.

?: people makes mistakes. Look at me, I kissed my boyfriend's best friend. I regret it so much. I regret it so badly. I miss his smile.

J: maybe you should try contacting him... see what he’s up to?

?: maybe. I'm just nervous.

J: at least search him up.

?: He doesn't really do social media. He hardly posts. I check each year on our anniversary. It's been 7 years without him.

J: that's the same with my first love.

?: it's silly but I do it so I know he's okay.

J: I get that.

?: I think if I message him. I ruin his happiness again.

J: I think it’s worth a shot.

?: maybe but for now. I'm happy talking to you.

J: I like talking to you.

?: I like talking to you. It's no judgement. You don't know my name so you can't run for the hills.

J: you don’t know my name either.

?: exactly. For now I'm okay with that.

J: me too.

?: perfect. I have to go. I hope your classes behave.

With that, that's the last message they exchanged that day. Jughead headed home late that night after marking to see Jessica painting her nails.

“Hey babe.” He said. He sat down with her as Jessica kissed him. He just kissed her back softly before pulling away. "Your publisher wants a chapter by the weekend." She told him.

“I know. It’s been an exhausting day. I’ll sort it out later.” He sighed. “I need a shower.”

"Okay. Well I'm heading out tonight." Jessica said.

"Don't be out all night." Jughead hugged her. "It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. You're just being silly."

“No I’m not.”

"You are. I will be fine." Jessica got up and grabbed her coat.

Jughead sighed and pulled his phone out. 

?: Don't know what time it is for you hut goodnight or good morning.

J: it’s around dinner time for me. My girlfriend is trying to go out tonight. She does pretty much every night. Is it bad that it bothers me?

?: every night is a lot. With my first love we would make time for each other. One time we went out to our friends we slept over and was late for the first day of senior year.

J: part of me keeps the idea in my mind that she’s seeing another guy. That’s crazy to even think that, right?

?: Not when you've been cheated on before. I believe you can always tell with the people who do it on purpose and the ones who did it on accident. Did your first love do it on purpose or accident? Is this time different?

J: in my opinion I don’t see a difference. Everyone has the choice to cheat. If you really didn’t want to do it, you wouldn’t. It’s all on purpose.

?: Yeah your right. I guess I try justify it because I was scared. So much happened to me and i slipped up. Yet I slipped up once and it had major consequences but the guy that kissed me didn't. He gets punched in the face and they are cool now but I lose the guy. If you think she is cheating talk to her.

J: I’m sure they’re not actually cool now. It may seem like it but I highly doubt there’s any trust between them. Like my first girlfriend cheated on me with someone who was like a brother to me. She said they just kissed but I’m almost certain they did more. I’m still in contact with the guy but if I’m being honest I can’t stand him. Whenever he tries to reach out to get together I always ignore it.

?: That's similar to my situation. I kissed his best friend, that was practically his brother. But we only kissed. He wrote me a song but I shut it down immediately. It was wrong and I felt so guilty afterwards.

J: I really loved her but in that moment I pretty much knew she didn’t love me as much as I loved her.

?: I am sure that's not the case. I really loved him but I fucked up. Jones was the kind of boy that I could see myself marrying.

Jughead’s thought that was strange. Jones. It was a common last name so he just ignored it. 

J: well with my situation it’s definitely the opposite. I think she was in love with him.

?: Well you can't know until you ask her. I have to go. It's really late here. I've just got in from a long day at work. I need to feed my cat and sleep.

J: Goodnight 

Jughead sighed and put his phone down. He headed to shower. He hadn't smiled in a long time. It was weird how messaging a random person made his day.

Jughead didn't know if it would be a one day type of thing or if it would continue. Deep down he hoped it would continue. He understood her in a way no one else had in a very long time.

It was good to have someone to talk to about personal stuff. He did with Toni sometimes but he hasn’t talked much about his feelings since he dated Betty. It was too much. He was vulnerable with her but look how that turned out.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever feel that way with someone again. He loved her so much and she betrayed him. Love isn't on the table for Jughead but he hoped to make a new friend out of this misunderstanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper lives in Washington DC. She moved around alot for work. Yet she was happy with her job. She only had her work friends and apart from that she was lonely. She would visit Kevin twice a year if she was lucky.

Betty never expected for an unknown number to message her. Since she was sixteen she had been over cautious with wrong numbers. The lollipop song still scares her till this day. Yet she is safe now. Her father was dead. The black hood was gone.

One thing Betty never expected was to get along with this person so well. Messaging back and forth was so easy. She hadn't talked about her first love since it happened so talking to this guy about Jughead really helped her. She felt like they could be friends.

It has been a few weeks since they had messaged. Betty was undercover so she wasn't allowed her personal phone.

B: hey sorry I haven't messaged you. I have been busy with work.

J: it’s okay. I’ve been working.

B: How is everything with the girlfriend?

J: we haven’t talked in a few days. She said she’s been staying with friends for a girls weekend. I don’t believe her.

B: well at least you could write? I've been undercover for two weeks.

J: I’ve been writing.

B: that's amazing. Can I see a little? 

J: don't laugh.

\- How can you learn to trust again when your partner went against your back? How can you put your life in their hands? Solving mysteries together was one thing but we definitely shouldn't have started exploring one another.-

Betty read over it over and over again. It reminded her too much of Jughead. 

B: its beautiful. Reminds me of how Jones used to write.

J: thanks.

B: No problem. How was your day?

J: pretty terrible.

B: I'm so sorry. Will this picture of a dog cheer you up? 

Betty sent him a picture of a dog smiling with full teeth. She used to send these to Jughead all the time. It just made him feel worse thinking about Betty but he didn’t want to be rude.

B: or maybe not. Maybe this would make you smile.

Betty sent him a picture of her but she cut out her face. 

J: but I can barely see anything 

She knew he was teasing.

B: that's all your getting. How do I know if you're not a serial killer? I have to track them down for a living. I don't want to be their next victim.

He sent a picture back, covering his face. Betty giggled at her desk. She loved his hair. 

B: I love your hair.

J: thank you.

B: so now I know you dress like a teacher. Makes sense you are one.

J: I dress like a teacher?

B: yeah. A very hot one.

J: you should see what I used to wear all the time

He sent her another picture with his face covered. He had his leather jacket on with a button up shirt, partially unbuttoned and suspenders.

B: Reminds me of Jones. Everyone thought he was weird but he was the most handsome man in school. Then he started to wear leather all the girls were after him.

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about what she was saying. It all couldn’t be that much of a coincidence, could it? He snapped out his thoughts when she sent him a picture of her face covered.

B: I used to wear this. Don't laugh.

J: I think you look nice.

B: thank you. People used to make fun of my jumpers.

J: I like them.

B: you're a good one. Your girlfriend is out of her mind.

J: I’m still not sure if she’s cheating.

B: just talk to her. I wish I told Jones straight away.

J: I’ll ask when she’s home.

B: good. So?

J: so what?

B: I don't know. I'm at work waiting for a meeting to start. The guys are always late. Want to play a game?

J: what kind of game?

B: guess each others name or what state we live in?

J: you’ll never get mine. Sure.

B: okay. So it's unusual, it can't be Forsythe.

J: my name is Forsythe. It’s so uncommon, how did you think of that?

B: My first love. I love the name he hates it

J: Forsythe Jones...

B: Pendleton Jones?

J: Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third is my name.

B: you're nickname isn't Jughead or Juggie is it?

J: I should’ve fucking guessed. You’re Betty Cooper.

B: Juggie?

J: Betts.

Betty felt sick to her stomach, she didn't know what to do. She had been talking to Jughead. Her Jughead.

J: please don’t contact me anymore.

B: I... Juggie we said things about each other I haven't told anyone.

J: don’t contact me.

B: but

Jughead blocked her number. Betty sighed as she put her phone away. All these years she had been saving her old phone just to contact him. She was alone in the meeting room when she broke down crying.

She ran to the bathroom to be alone. In the bathroom the receptionist came in. She was her friend. Her name was Avery.

“Betty?”

"I need to be alone." She whispered.

Avery didn't believe that. So she stood up on the toilet and looked into her stall.

"What happened? Was it that guy you were talking to?" She asked.

"It's Juggie."

"Wait! The guy you loved in highschool?" Avery gasped.

"Yeah. He just blocked my number Av. I thought I would make a friend out of taking. The second he finds out it's me he drops me. I don't know if I should call him on a pay phone. I have his number memorized."

"Don't do that. Give him time he might message you." Avery told her. "How about drinks after work?"

"Yeah. I need a girls night." 

______

Back in New York:

Jughead was in a mood. He couldn't believe he was talking to Betty Cooper. He had Veronica Lodge message him.

V: Archie messaged me.

J: I don't care, do you what you want. Just remember you were sobbing at prom because of him.

V: he made things right between us

J: sure.

V: you know it was Betty's fault not Archie's.

J: are you fucking serious? It takes two to tango.

V: Archie didn’t mean to do it

J: you’re delusional.

V: Archie said she made them meet up again.

J: more like the other way around.

V: Maybe you are the delusional one.

J: they hurt us and you just played it off like it was nothing.

V: because I forgave him. Unlike you I actually loved him.

J: fuck you. I loved Betty more than anything. Shes the one who betrayed me.

V: maybe because you didn't pay enough attention when she needed you. You weren't there for her when her dad died.

Jughead had enough he blocked her number. He called up Jessica right away. Jessica declined his call. Jughead tried again but this time she accidentally accepted it.

"Baby more." She moaned.

“Jess?”

"Leave him soon." He heard a female said.

"Shush. Soon."

Jughead ended the call. He threw his phone against the wall angrily. He was fill of anger. He needed to punch things. Jughead grabbed his gym kit and headed to the gym.

He just found a spot to use the punching bag. Each punch he thought about the messaged he and Betty exchanged. He just needed someone to talk to. Now he had no one. He wished that she wasn't Betty. He really needed the woman he had been talking too. Not Betty Cooper.

There was no way to go back to talking to her without thinking of her. He wished he could but he couldn't. 

Why did this have to happen to him? He felt like he had no one. Jughead was all alone in the world. He felt like he was out on the streets again. He was vulnerable and he was afraid that the world would just over come him.

He always tried to depend on people but it was hard to do that when no one wanted him. Jughead felt like he couldn't do this anymore. He needed an out but it was too hard. He had built a legacy with his books. 

It was safe to say Jughead Jones was lost. He spent that night at a bar getting completely wasted. Little did he know Betty Cooper did the same thing. 

What would come of this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Jughead felt lost. He was completely drunk at the bar. He had his phone in his hands as he looked at the number he had blocked. He quickly unblocked it to see the picture of Betty. 

He needed answers. He needed to know why he wasn't good enough. Jughead wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't good enough for Jessica. When will he be good enough? 

Without thinking Jughead drunkenly messaged Betty.

J: why aren't I good enough?

Betty was downing drinks with Avery. They met their other friend there, Sam. They were all doing shots when she got the message.

B: you're more than good enough sexy. I stupid. I have Smith in me and they like to mess up.

J: Cheryl told me you said you were in love with him.

B: what the no! I love you! Cheryl slapped me out of my mind state. I was scared to move to college without you.

J: So you cheated on me?

B: I kissed him but that's it. He kisses like sandpaper.

J: so you didn’t fuck him?

B: No! I want to fuck you!

J: we were planning our future together, Betty.

B: I messed up! I was scared! I still am!

J: you ruined my life.

B: I know that! I hate myself for that.

J: I’m turning into my father.

B: no don't say that.

Betty was so drunk but she requested to face time him. He declined it.

B: I'm coming to you.

He ignored his phone as he drank more. Betty knew he was ignoring her but she meant it. She got a taxi to the airport. She took a 12 hour flight at 10pm. Was she crazy? Yes, but they needed to see one another.

She had no idea where to find him. She knew she could find him by find my iPhone. He was at home by the time she arrived there. It was 12 in the afternoon when she arrived at his place. She had used her FBI skills to track him down.

Jughead was passed out on the couch. He missed all his meetings for work that day. Betty used her bobby pin to pick the lock open. He was right, he was turning into FP. That made Betty furious. She dumped a jug of water over him.

“What the fuck?!” He was startled awake. “Betty?!”

"I told you I would come. Shower now." Jughead glared at her. He grabbed a glass of water next to him. He smirked, throwing it over her.

“Jughead!” 

“You deserve it.” He glared at her.

Betty just sighed as she picked him up. She found his bathroom placing him in fully clothed as she put the shower on with freezing water. Jughead stepped out angrily.

Betty pulled the shower head off soaking him. She needed him sober. Jughead pulled it out her hand getting her wet. They were just fighting back and forth over the water. They both ended up completely soaked.

Jughead ended up pulling her close as the water fell from their face. They just looked at each other. Their breath breathing heavily as Betty slipped on the ground. She stumbled into his arms as he clutched onto her.

They were pressed together as they just looked at each other. Part of Betty wanted to kiss him. She leaned up as Jughead sprayed her with water.

“What the fuck Jughead!” Jughead smirked as he picked her up. "I'm getting you back for that." She wrapped her arms around him.

“How?”

"I don't know." Betty glanced at him.

“You deserved it.” He put her down.

"I do." She held his wet clothes. He didn’t say anything. He was still kind of in shock that she was there."But I meant what I said in those messages." Betty moved his wet hair.

He stayed silent again. That made Betty stay silent too.

“We should probably talk. Jess might be home soon though.”

"Yeah. I came here drunk on a flight. I have no charger or no clothes." She stepped out the shower.

Jughead nodded.

"So we should start with the text conversation right?" Betty sat on the bathroom side.

“I guess.”

"So?"

“You’re the one who came here.” Betty sighed softly. "Because everything I told you was the truth." She closed the space.

"I also thought you would block me again."

“You broke my heart. I cant trust you.”

"I'm here to try regain your trust. I won't leave until I do. I emailed my boss last night. He's moving me to the New York offices for a few months." Betty told him.

“Why do you even care so much?”

"You know why." She told him.

“Yeah but I don’t understand.”

Betty looked at him. "Reread our conversations before you knew it was me." He sighed and grabbed his phone. He read them all again. “Betty none of this changes what you did.”

"I know Juggie but like you can see. I am so sorry. I want to do anything to get you back." Betty ran her hand up his chest.  
Jughead just looked at her. He was tearing up slightly. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She wiped his tears without a second thought. "I'll just go." Betty hated that she made him cry.

Jughead grabbed her arm as she looked up at him. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. He couldn’t stop himself. Betty deepened the kiss. She had missed the feeling of the pressure of his lips against hers. He pulled her in closer as they kissed. Betty teared up too. They just kissed but they heard the door open. They pulled apart right away.

"Jug! Why the hell is their water in the hallway!?" Jessica screamed.

“Hide.” Jughead told Betty. He ran out into the hallway. “Sorry babe. I spilled some.”

Betty just hid in the shower with the shower certain.

"Well clean it up but start in the bathroom." Jessica ordered.

“I will.”

"I'm getting us pizza." She walked back out stressed.

Jughead nodded. He headed back in to see Betty slip on her back in the shower. “Shit, are you okay?” He helped her up.

"I can't move."

He helped her stand up. He got her some ice and pain killers. Betty took them and thanked him. Even though he told her not to help she still did. They got the house all cleaned up.

"I guess I should go. I need to beg Kev to stay at his and pay the rent for when I stay."

“The rent in this apartment building is pretty low. There’s a ton open if you want to check it out.”

"Thanks Juggie. I don't care where it is. I'm on a decent wage so I can afford it." Betty held his hand.

Jughead nodded.

"So maybe I can see you after my class tomorrow?"

“Sure.”

Jughead nodded. He watched her head out as she limped. He just sighed, normally on any other night Jessica doesn't come home. Of course she came home on the night Jughead didn't want her too.

She came back with pizza for them. He was going to confront her. Jughead was nervous. Jessica came back and kissed him.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey." Jessica smiled.

"Jess are you cheating on me?" 

"What no? I reconnected with an old friend." She lied. Jessica than pulled out a ring. "I got you this. I want to marry you."

“Jess I heard you on the phone.”

"Oh that. I was at acting class." Jessica looked at him. "Don't you believe me? If anyone is cheating its your with that mystery girl!"

“Jess you were moaning on the phone!”

"We were doing an x rated scene." Jessica flipped out. "You don't believe me. Maybe we should slit up!"

“Jess... I believe you.”

"Good. Now will you marry me?" She handed him the ring.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Jessica pulled the ring on him as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. He felt guilty but tried pushing it down. She got on his lap as they kissed. Jughead took her to their room. 

His guilt over came in. He gave Betty the wrong idea. He needed to figure things out on his own first. That's what he would would do.

One step at a time with two woman. This would lead to heart ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day Betty had ordered him flowers to his classroom. She had found out what classroom he was in. They were his favourites. He would deny it if anyone asked. 

She was so happy to see him.

B: Meeting him again today. 

Betty sent it to both Avery and Kevin.

K: thats great B. Hope you can work it out.  
B: I'm nervous. We kissed yesterday.  
K: you kissed?!

B: after we soaked each other and I told him I would fight to get him back.  
K: do you think you’ll work it out? Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?  
B: he thinks she's cheating. I am hopeful.

K: what if she’s not?  
B: then I walk away and let him be happy.  
K: I just don’t want you getting hurt.

B: I know. If I do I deserve it.  
K: you don’t.  
B: I hurt him first 

K: come to mine after. This conversation isn't over.

B: will do.

_____

Jughead headed into his classroom. He saw the flowers. He read the note. 

\- For all the times I couldn't send you flowers. I'm proud of what you have done. This is only step one to get you back.-

Jughead just sighed. "Why are you sighing?" Betty smiled at him. "I got in by saying you forgot your dinner at home. Also I'm your roommate."

“Hi.”

"Hi, that's a pretty ring." She sat on his desk. Jughead nodded. Betty held his hand to look at it. Jughead didn’t say anything. He felt her fingers slip between his. "So I am renting the apartment above yours. The landlord saw my perfect credit and allowed me too."

“That’s great.”

"Yeah. I can see you more." Betty smiled. "I mean that's if you want too. I know that we are still working things out. I want to let you know I don't expect anything."

Jughead nodded. Betty felt the awkward tension and stayed silent. “I don’t mind you being around...” She smiled at him. "I promise to be a nice neighbour."

Jughead’s phone started to ring. He sighed when he saw it was Archie. He declined it.

"He made me out to be the bad guy. He knew that." Betty whispered. Archie began calling her next. Betty answered it. “What do you want, Archie?”

"Have you spoken to Jughead?" 

"What no apology?! I stopped things and you put all the blame on me! Get a hold of him yourself!" She snapped.

“I’ve tried calling him! He ignores me!”

"I wonder why!" Betty rolled her eyes.

“I learned from my mistake Betty!”

"No! You're getting married to Veronica! I haven't got a chance to prove to Jughead I'm not the slut everyone in Riverdale thinks I am!"

“You don’t get an out Betty! You cheated and so did I!”

"Don't you think I know that! How many times have you cheated on Veronica? You're quick to go quiet now aren't you. I made one mistake and lost the love of my life. Yet you get the girl and a fresh start." Betty snapped. "If he wants to answer you he will." She ended the call.

Jughead just looked at her. "What? I overreacted?" Betty asked. "Sorry. I find it so unfair." She added.

“I’m not judging you.” Betty nodded, tearing up. "Juggie, what happened after I left?"

“When you left for college?”

"Yeah, also last night." She whispered.

“When you left I dove deeper into the serpents. I didn’t leave Riverdale for a few years until everyone around me was making their lives better but me. That’s when I knew I had to move on.”

Betty nodded. "How deep?" She played with his ring.

“Well, it got to the point where I almost died trying to protect them and I didn’t even care.”

Betty gasped. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She kissed his hand. Jughead felt tears on his skin. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm glad you're alive. I know that feeling Juggie."

Betty held him tightly. He sighed needing to tell her. “Betts I need to say something.” She glanced at him smiling.

“Jess and I are engaged... she wasn’t cheating.... I just still don’t know how I feel though.”

Betty pulled away from him. "I understand." She whispered. Betty had to look away. “I really don’t know where my head is at.” Betty nodded as she was suppressing a sob. "It's simple. I cheated and she didn't." She cupped his cheeks. "I made a promise not to get in the away of your happiness. You said yes, so I'm going to go."

“I don’t even know if I want to marry her.” Betty wiped her tears. "You said yes. That's okay. You're probably confused because I'm back." She looked away covering her mouth from crying.

“I just need to figure this all out.”

"I know. I also know you can't do it with me here." Betty jumped up. She hugged him tightly. Jughead sighed. "It's okay. Don't sigh." She softly stroked his cheeks.

“You don’t understand what I’m trying to say.”

"Then tell me. I'm a little out of sync and rusty at reading your beautiful mind." Betty held him still.

“I mean I need to figure out if I really love Jess as much as I love you.” Betty blushed at him. "I understand." She nodded.

“I just need time.”

"I know. That's why I need to go again don't I? Stay at Kev's?"

“I never said that. You always think you need to leave.”

"Because I don't know what to do." Betty confessed.

“When I said I needed time, I didn’t mean space.”

"Okay. I can give you time." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"What does that mean for us? Can we hang out or is that too confusing?"

“We can. We need to work on trust again.”

Betty nodded. "So can we meet up tonight? Go for a walk in the park? I miss doing that."

"A walk would be nice. I have to work on my chapter so maybe a cafe after?" Jughead suggested.

"I would love that."

“Okay. See you then.”

Betty headed out happier than before. She was nervous when she heard about the engagement but she would make a promise to herself. If he chooses her, she would leave them alone.

___

Central park: 

Betty had hired bikes for them. She had a stressful day at the office. She met her new team and they're a handful. Jughead found her with the helmet on.

“Hey.”

"Hey. Trust me enough to ride with me?" Betty asked. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "As long as I'm in control."

“Of course.”

Betty pulled the helmet onto his head. That made Jughead smiled. She then put her own helmet on as they began their ride. They didn’t say much, they just looked around.

It's what they needed. Jughead liked doing that with Betty. He hardly did things with Jessica. Jessica was rarely even home. If he got married he wanted to do things with his wife.

He just sighed. He then felt Betty rub his hand to cheer him up. He smiled faintly before he brought them to the quietest place on the park. They got off the bike and sat on a bench. Betty saw Jughead pull his notebook out and began writing. He was inspired here in that moment.

Betty peeked over at it. Jughead could see what she was doing. He leant it so she could see. Betty read the little bit he wrote. She loved his writing. She would always get lost in his words.

"It's beautiful."

“Thank you.” Betty smiled at him. "No problem." She leaned her head on him as she looked at the stars.

It didn't matter that they sat in silence. Jughead wrote as Betty got to stargaze. She had missed doing something so small like this. They used to always be like this. They could stay completely silent and still have an amazing time together.

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss in that moment. It's like they were at sweet waters again. He stopped writing to look at her. Betty noticed him staring. She looked back at him. She didn't want to speak as they've been waiting for a moment like this.

Jughead saw Betty lean in. She was pulling a helicopter leaf out his hair. He wanted so desperately to kiss her but he couldn't. He stopped himself from leaning in.

"You have a leaf in your hair." Betty yawned. Jughead ran his hands through his hair to try and get it out. "I got it out already." She blew the leaf on away.

Jughead nodded.

He needed to distract himself again. He decided to write again. He just wrote about what he felt. They ended up sitting like that for hours. After a while Jughead spoke up. “I would probably be heading home.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

“Tonight was fun.” 

"It was." She kissed his cheeks. He smiled faintly. "Bye Ba...Juggie." Betty headed to hand the bikes in.

_____

Jughead opened the door to see rose petals all over the floor. It led to the bathroom. The bath was full of bubbles with Jessica waiting for him.

“Hey.” He smiled faintly.

"I've been waiting for my fiancée." Jessica hugged him.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yep. I've been looking at dresses also new places to move."

“You want to move?”

"Yes." Jessica kissed him. Jughead nodded as he kissed her back. "Maybe LA?" She suggested.

“That’s a far move baby.”

"It's perfect. A fresh start." Jessica smiled.

"Let me think about it." He told her.

"Okay. I'm so happy that we're getting married."

Jughead just smiled. He undressed himself before sinking in the bath. She leaned into his arms. Jughead was so confused. Jessica wanted to up root their life.

How could he move when he didn't know what he wanted? 

How could he move when he still had things to do in New York? 

How could he move when he isn't ready to move?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks passed and Jessica had practically packed up the house. Jughead was out with Fangs and Sweet Pea. He needed to talk with them. They were away for the weekend. They went camping. They also invited the girls. Cheryl came with Betty. Jughead didn't know.

Jughead was surprised when he saw Betty there. She was putting the girls tent up. “Betty? What are you doing here?”

"They invited me. I have a weekend off. Wasn't I meant to be here?" She wondered.

“I didn’t know.”

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you want time. I also know you might be moving to LA. Jessica likes to chat in the halls."

“Betts I don’t mind that you’re here. I just didn’t know.”

"Okay." Betty smiled. "Do you want to come get firewood with me?" 

“Sure.”

Betty grabbed her water bottle as they headed into the forest. Jughead carried the tools. He was happy she was here deep down.

"So LA?"

“I guess.”

"You're really moving?" Betty wondered.

"I think so. Jessica is a day away from booking tickets." Jughead told her.

"I'll miss you." Betty glanced at his hand.

“I honestly don’t want to go but I guess it will be good for me...”

"A change of scenery is always good. A part of me wishes we could move together. Pick a random city. Start over." She picked up firewood.

“Well you kind of did that. You moved to New York.”

"I guess but not with you." Betty bit her lip. Jughead nodded. "Sorry. You have the right to do what I did." She kicked leaves beneath her feet.

Jughead didn’t say anything. They just walked more. They walked to a tree they carved their name into. 

-Flash back.- 

Betty and Jughead snuck away from Veronica and Archie at the beach. They found a tree that looked like it could stand the test of time.

"This tree is like our love." Betty smiled.

"How?" Jughead held her.

"It can stand the test of time." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He flipped his pocket knife out. The tree had no carvings in. Jughead took the honour to carve their initials into it. 

"It's our spot now." 

Betty held Jughead looking at it. Their love is meant to last forever now.

"It's perfect."

"Like you."

-End of flashback.-

Jughead kept walking. He promised himself he wouldn’t look. He knew Betty stopped. She traced her hand over it. She glanced at Jughead. Jughead turned back to look at her. He avoided looking at the tree.

"You should carve your name into it with Jess." She whispered.

“No way.”

"Why?" Betty walked up to him.

“It has more meaning than just reusing it.”

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that... it doesn't matter." Betty just held his hand.

“What did you mean?”

"Just that you're moving. You're engaged and that carving doesn't mean anything now but it means the world to me." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'll head over there to get some more wood."

Jughead headed over to her. "Betts I know it's been hard finding time to hang out." He told her.

"Yeah." Betty tripped over a rock.

"God I always fall for you." She steadied herself.

Jughead helped her stand up. He found that joke corny as he smiled at her. He tucked some hair behind her ears. Betty leaned in towards him. She was inches away from his lips but pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I was going to kiss you." She rambled.

Jughead just looked at her. He saw her hide her face as he gently pulled her hands away. "What?" Betty pouted. He just cupped her face as she leaned into his hands.

"I'm sorry for making it all about me. What can I do to make things better?" Betty asked.

“It’s hard to do anything when I’m leaving soon.”

"I know." She whispered. She couldn't help but tear up. "We found each other again. Only to lose each other. Maybe you need a new place. A place where you haven't got memories."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I think I'm going to drive into Riverdale. Give you time with the others. I don't want to ruin your last weekend with the guys." Betty stroked his cheek.

“Don’t.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead glanced at her lips, holding her waist. “Jug.” She whispered. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

They were like magnets drawn to one another. Soft kisses turned into heavy ones. Jughead pulled her closer. He couldn't get closer but he wanted to be pressed against her.

They were still near the tree. He backed her up against the tree as he pressed right against her. His mouth was attacking hers with kisses. "Fuck." Betty moaned. He watched Betty move her neck for him. Jughead kissed her neck.

“Tell me to stop.” He whispered against her neck as he attacked it with kisses.

"I don't want to but I know I have too." Betty moaned. Jughead kissed her lips again. She could feel him hard against her. Betty smirked as she brushed her hand against him. "Tell me to stop." She repeated his words.

“I should but I can’t.” He whispered. Betty touched him. "You know what it feels like, baby."

Jughead nodded. She slipped her hand in his pants. "We should stop." She felt his boxers “Don’t stop.” He mumbled against her lips as they kissed. Betty smiled as she began touching him in his pants. She moved her hand over his hardness. He groaned softly. 

He had missed the way she touched him. Her silk soft hands gliding along him. Her lips dancing on his lips and neck. He was addicted to her. He didn’t know how he went so long without her. They were each other's chosen drug.

Betty pulled her hand away as she ripped his top off. She bit her lip holding his ripped top. Jughead just kissed her. He ran his hands up her thighs, under her skirt. He could feel how warm and wet she was for him.

“Fuck... let me touch you.”

"In the woods Juggie?" Betty smirked.

“Yes.”

"Aren't you a naughty, naughty boy?" She slipped her pants off and into his back pocket. Jughead got down on his knees in front of her. Betty smirked. She missed his mouth on her. "I like you on your knees."

Jughead rolled his eyes as he kissed her thigh. She smiled as he moved higher and higher with each kiss. She moaned as he pulled her leg over his shoulder. Betty was pressed up against the tree. She bit her lip trying not to make a sound.

He ran his tongue over her. "I missed that." She clutched Jughead's hair. He just teased her. Seven minutes of teasing him seven missed years.

Jughead was surprised Betty lasted that long. She came all over his tongue. He smirked and got up to kiss her lips. Betty could taste herself on his lips.

"I want you against this tree." Betty ordered.

Jughead lifted her up, kissing her. She moaned into the kiss."Juggie I don't have condoms."

“I’ll pull out.”

"I know that isn't reliable but I don't care." Betty pulled him closer again.

Jughead kissed her again. He loved the feeling of her lips on him. They knew they would have the rest looking for them soon. 

All Betty did was hike her skirt up as he inserted himself into her. Betty moaned happily. It had been far too long since they were together. They didn't say anything as they moved. They were enjoying the feeling of reconnecting. Jughead was quick and eager. It was like their first time again.

He kissed her heatedly. They needed to be fast. Worried someone would find them they pulled out all the tricks. They teased one another, changed their speed all whilst not reconnecting their kiss. She tried to last a little longer but couldn't.

When he felt her release he quickly pulled out to finish himself off. Betty gripped onto his hair, catching her breath. Jughead just used his hand to finish himself off.

"I wanted to do that." Betty couldn't help but smile.

“I didn’t finish yet.”

"Can I?" Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. Betty helped him smiling. Jughead kissed her as she wrapped his arms around her. “We need to get the firewood.”

"I know but I just want to stay here doing this all night and afternoon." Betty blushed.

“We can’t.” He smiled faintly.

"I know." She played with his hands.

“Come on, before everyone comes looking for us.”

"I need my panties back first baby."

Jughead handed them to her. He watched Betty slip them on slow and seductive. She wanted to tease him more. Jughead bit his lip. He held her hand trying to ignore her the feeling of want.

They headed to get the firewood. Jughead felt so guilty. He just tried to ignore that feeling for now. Every so often Betty stole a kiss. Jughead couldn’t get enough of her lips. 

He felt guilty but he needed to feel her lips. He didn’t know how he was going to face Jessica after this. He knew he needed to come clean but he couldn't. They collected enough firewood before heading back. 

Getting onto camp Jughead jad found out Jessica had just dropped by. She was sit with his friends telling them about LA. She went to kiss Jughead right when she saw him. Jughead kissed her back. He picked her up. Betty couldn't help but feel hurt. She thought maybe things had changed between them? Maybe that was goodbye sex? 

Betty just headed to her tent. She couldn't let the rest see the hickeys on her neck. She couldn't let them see how upset she was. She covered up the hickies with makeup. Betty decided to stay in her tent after. She heard them all laughing. 

"Juggie did you ask them yet?" Jessica asked.

“Not yet.”

"You should." Jessica kissed his hands. Jughead looked at Betty's tent.

“I will.”

Jessica sat waiting for him to ask them to be his groomsmen. He just excused himself first to see Betty. 

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She looked up from reading his book.

“You okay?”

"I just wanted one night with you before you go to LA and I lose you forever." Betty confessed. She had tears in her eyes as you could see a hickey she had missed.

“I know it might be hard on you... but... maybe you’d want to be standing up there with me when I get married? Toni’s my best man already but I’m sure he won’t mind sharing the position.” He whispered.

"If you want me there on your day I will suck it up. But I love you and I never stopped. Whoever you decided to marry I will always support you. I just want you happy. That's all I ever wanted."

Jughead nodded.

"That's all I want Juggie. I just want you to he happy. You deserve the whole fucking world and if she gives you that then I will be there for you. I will put on a suit for you stand by the boys and TT. I will watch on your happiest day and be there for you." Betty wiped her tears.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Betty just leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back. He moved his hands lower down her back. Betty just looked at him. "Is that you asking me to be one of your best men?" She glanced at his hands.

Jughead nodded.

"Only for you." She cupped his cheeks.

“Thanks Betts.” He whispered.

Betty just hugged him. She held him so close. He held the same way. They both knew there was a chance of Jessica coming in but Betty didn't care. She wanted to hold him for as long as she could.

“I need to go talk to the guys and Toni.” Jughead pulled away. 

Betty nodded. Jughead gave her another glance before walking out. 

Cheryl came in right as Jughead left. She sat down next to her. “Betty, care to tell me anything?”

"Me and Juggie slept together in the woods." Betty whispered. "We kissed a few months ago. I only moved back to fight for him." She shrugged.

“I saw you two. Me and TT were going for a walk.”

Betty nodded as she was trying to hold herself together.

“I know TT is against my gossip but I really think you should tell Jessica.”

"I can't hurt Juggie." Betty told her. "I've already hurt him too many times."

“Jessica deserves to know. Either you tell her or I do.” Cheryl said.

"Seriously Cheryl? Why can't we let Jughead tell her?" She looked at her cousin.

"I will give you two a chance."

"I really needed my cousin right now. Not some lecture." Betty told her.

"You're getting both."

______

Jughead knew he needed to tell Jessica. He couldn't get married to her starting with lies. He decided to tell her.

"Jess, I did something bad." He confessed.

"What?"

"I slept with my ex Betty. It won't happen again. I messed up and I feel so guilty." Jughead looked at her.

Jessica looked at him. She cupped his cheeks. "We all make mistakes. I kissed my ex drunk the other week. I'm sorry for not telling you. How about we have a complete fresh start in LA next week?"

“You’re not mad?... wait... you kissed your ex?”

"I was drunk on a night out. Of course I'm not mad. We can start fresh. We need that." Jessica told him.

Jughead nodded.

"We've both out grown New York Jug. This will be good for us." She smiled.

"I guess."

“Somethings wrong?” She asked. 

“Maybe... I don’t know. I think we need a fresh start.... but I just don’t know how I feel anymore.”

"I think that this place does it to you." Jessica told him. "Let's move and see then. I promise to be around more."

“Jess I rarely even see you. Are you sure we’re making the right decision?”

Jessica held his hand. "I'm sure. I've got an acting job out there. We'll do things right. We'll feel happier." She smiled.

“Yeah and what if we don’t?”

"Then we don't. We tried to make it work." Jughead nodded. "All we can say is that we've tried." Jessica told him.

Jughead just kissed her. Jessica kissed him back. Having that conversation made him feel better.

He felt more confident about the engagement. More confident with the move to LA.

This would be a new chapter for him. So can he leave everyone in the past?


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later: 

LA was the change Jughead needed. He loved coming to the beach really early mornings to write. He preferred to work part time in a bookstore rather than teach. He actually liked the sun.

He was really starting to enjoy his new lifestyle. It was right he definitely needed a change of scenery. He was currently out on the beach reading. He had everyone travelling over for suit shopping. They were doing that over the week and then the weekend would be his party.

They were having a road trip up to Vegas. Jughead was really excited. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. He missed them like mad.

He didn’t feel like himself without them around. He was picking them up after his meeting with his publisher. The meeting went by quickly before he headed to pick them up from the airport. He had made a cute sign for them to see.

They came running over to him. He hugged them all. Betty came behind them as she was on a work call. Jughead just sighed. He had asked her to be one of his best friends. He didn't know if she was still doing it for him. He figured she didn’t want to be there but felt bad since she already accepted. She always did keep her promises. Most of them anyway.

Jughead focused on the rest of his friends. He helped them get their bags to his car. Betty was still on her work call. They had just busted a major drug cartel.

"Listen I'm not the head here. I'm out of office as of today. If you need me email me."

Betty ended the call. She saw Jughead helping everyone get their stuff in his car. She ran over to him and hugged him from behind.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Enjoy this time." Betty hugged him.

“Betty if you have more important stuff you’d rather do, you don’t have to be here just because you promised.”

"I want to be here for you. I need a break from work. The last case took it out on me. I have enough bruises to last me a lifetime. Getting hit in the head with a gun handle isn't fun. But I did take one of the biggest drug cartels down." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"If you need me to go I will." She pulled away from the hug.

“I don’t. I just didn’t think you wanted to be here.”

Betty looked at him. "You being here has made me realise I don't want you ever out my life. So if we have to be friends. Then you can bet your ass I'll take it." She gave him a soft smile. "Also Cheryl is keeping a close watch on me. She is on Cooper patrol." 

Jughead nodded again.

"Now can I get a proper hug?" Jughead smiled and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly. She squeezed him, looking at him. "LA suite you." Jughead just smiled faintly. "Guess what I found out?" She picked up her suitcase.

“What?”

"My boss is a massive fan of your books." Betty put her case in the boot.

“Really?”

"Massive. She freaked out seeing I have an original signed copy." She laughed.

“I can sign a copy for her?”

"You don't have to do that. She wanted to know how I knew you because of your pen name." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I didn't tell her. She did want me to say this... Tell him I think he is sexy. I can tell by his writing. " Jughead laughed softly. "If only she knew you were engaged." She teased. “Yeah.” Betty just hugged him again. Jughead smiled as they got in the car.

They were all staying in Jughead's apartment. The girls were sharing the spare bedroom whilst the boys were in the living room sharing the pullout sofa. It was a pretty big apartment so none of them had an issue. The girls were unpacking. Jessica came in to say hello.

“Hi.” She smiled.

"Hi." They all smiled. 

Betty was promised to play nice.

"So your Betty?"

Betty nodded whilst Jessica did.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"Just stay away from Jughead. You always break his heart."

Betty just nodded.

"Now that's a little out of bounds. She is here for Jughead." Toni said.

“I get that he wants you here as a friend or whatever, but I’m not an idiot. You make him make bad decisions. He doesn’t need a bad influence like you around.”

"Excuse me." Betty excused herself.

She knew the boys were at the beach. She just joined them. She knew Jessica would hit deeper if she didn't. She found the boys surfing.

Jughead looked so happy that his friends were there. Betty just smiled watching them. Jughead caught a big wave but ended up falling right away. Betty burst out laughing. Jughead heard her when he came back up. He had a big smile on his face as he walked over to her.

“Hey. Where's Toni?”

"Back at the house. I needed to escape before Jessica burnt me even more." Jughead sighed. “What did she say?”

"The truth."

“I don’t understand...”

"That I hurt you. That I make you do bad things." She played with the sand.

“She’s not holding me accountable. I started that whole mess. I kissed you first. I tried to take it further.” Jughead said.

"It's okay." Betty looked at him. "I didn't stop it. I wanted you badly so I took it."

“Me too.” He whispered. Betty just held his hand. "I'm glad you moved. You're so happy."

“I like it here.”

"It suits you." She smiled. He just smiled back. "It looks fun." Betty giggled.

"Who would have thought Jughead Jones surfing?"

“I’m not very good at it but it’s fun.”

"Who would have thought Jughead Jones surfing?"

“Want to try?”

"If you'll help me." She stood up.

“Of course.”

She pulled her sundress off. To reveal a green swimsuit. Jughead smiled at her. He grabbed his board and they headed out into the water. He could tell she was nervous.

“It’ll be fine. It’s fun.” He promised.

Betty smiled at him. Jughead showed her how to paddle out to the wave. She picked it up straight away. He was so proud of her. He held her hips so she felt safe. Once they got out far enough Jughead helped her sit up on the board.

"This is fun." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled too.

Jughead had his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but lean back into him. Betty played with his ring as dolphins appeared. Jughead pointed them out. He knew they were her favourite sea animal.

"Is this really happening?"

“Yep.” He smiled. Betty smiled up at him. "I haven't seen them in person Juggie."

“I see them out almost every morning.”

Betty turned around so fast she fell off the board. Jughead laughed softly, helping her stay up."Seriously? That's amazing." She looked at them. He shrugged. Betty just looked at them in awe. Over the past year this was her favourite moment with Jughead.

"Dear mystery guy, you showed me dolphins today. A blissful moment and I'm so thankful." Betty told him.Jughead smiled faintly. "It's crazy we found each other again through messages."

“Yeah.”

Betty stood up on the board. She managed to catch a wave. Jughead was so proud of her. It was like they were in their own little bubble together. They needed that little time together. It was like they were in their own little bubble together. 

After a few hours they all headed home to shower and get lunch. Jessica saw them come in together and was all over Jughead.

“Hey baby.” He hugged her.

"The wedding is soon. I can't wait to see your suits but I have one thing I want."

“What?”

"I don't want Betty at the wedding." She whispered.

“Shes one of my closest friends Jess.”

"She's also your ex." Jessica sighed.

“I told you I wanted her here.”

"Fine." 

"We are getting the suits tomorrow."She just sighed and hugged him. Jughead kissed her. All she did was kiss him back.

_____

Getting the suits was fun but the road trip was even better to Vegas. Jughead was really excited. It was only a four hour drive but it was still so exciting. He was so excited to explore the city with his friends.

The girls sang from the top of their lungs. Cherly and Toni had left their baby with Alice in Riverdale. They were checking in almost every hour. Cheryl was so stressed. She hadn't been this far away from the baby. Toni kept trying to keep her calm.

"Baby Sutton is okay."

"I know I miss her." Cheryl kissed her wife.

"I know. How about we have a little fun before we go home?"

“Okay.” Cheryl kissed her.

"I wish one day we'll find something like that." Fangs whispered to Betty.

“Me too.” She sighed.

"If we are single when we are 40 let's marry each other." Betty joked.

“Deal.” He joked back.

Betty shook on it. She watched Jughead smiling. Jughead looked over at her. She winked at him sticking her tongue out at him. He came over to her and hugged her.

“Hey.” She smiled.

"Hey. Look at this." He showed her the dolphins from the other day. He was stroking them. Betty smiled. "I named one Betts." Jughead told her.

“Really?”

"Yeah. Come on your room's next to mine." He held her hand.

Betty followed him. They both had the view of the mini Eiffel Tower. Betty sighed softly. They never got to travel around Europe together. She went on her own a few years ago that was pretty fun but it felt weird without him.

"You know standing at the top of the Eiffel tower alone wasn't the best."

“You went? I’ve never been.”

"It was meant to be our five year anniversary. I promised you on purpose five year anniversary I would take you. It was our second year in college. I saved up like mad to go by myself. I needed go get out the country. That year I was struggling bad with my mental health. So I took a solo trip to find myself but it didn't feel right without you. I rang your old number. That's the only reason why I kept my old phone. You answered but I got scared and ended the call."

Jughead nodded.

"I would have said come fly out with me. Let's have one holiday we never got. I was too afraid."

“You should’ve.”

"You would have come?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. Betty just hugged him. He held her back. "What was your favourite place?" He wondered.

"I love Italy."

“I’ve never been out of the US.” He said.

Betty pulled her phone out. She just booked two tickets to Italy next year for him and Jessica. She showed him.

"Now you will."

“Betty you didn’t have to do that.”

"Shush it's you present for when you get married." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. "Let's meet the others. They've arranged a surprise."

“Okay.”

They all headed to a strip club. Toni and Cheryl was giving each other lap dances. A girl were giving Jughead one.

"Betty could give you a better one." Sweet Pea joked.

"Jealous Pea?" Betty joked as well.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

Betty had a few shots as she stood in front of everyone and started to do the WAP dance. Jughead burst out laughing. 

“Betts, what are you doing?”

"Proving to Pea I have more moves than he does." Jughead just laughed more. "At least I'm not in my patrol uniform doing this." Betty winked. 

Jughead smiled at her as Betty just sat next to him as a girl came over. “Hi.” She said."Hi." Everyone said.

"Who am I giving the dance too?"

"Betts?" Jughead smirked.

“Nope. You’re the one getting married.”

"But I don't want just anyone." Betty looked at him. "Who do you want?" 

"You." He joked.

"Yeah right. Give him the lap dance." Betty paid the woman.

The woman give Jughead a lap dance as Betty watched them. A little part of her was jealous but he wasn't hers anymore. Betty got up to get more shots. 

Jughead followed after her a little bit later. He went to get a drink. He found her getting drunk at the bar answering work emails. Jughead downed a few shots.

"You look good Jones." Betty put her phone away.

“I look good?” He confusedly said.

"Yep." She smiled. "Jessica is lucky." Betty hugged him. "And she gets to see dolphins everyday." 

"She doesn't come to the beach. I want to know when can we sneak away and go explore and eat." Jughead smirked.

"Everyone is pretty busy." Betty hinted.

“Then let’s go.”

Betty grabbed her purse as they headed out. They decided to go to a diner. They ordered practically the whole menu.

“Are you okay Betts? You’ve been off tonight.”

"Me off?" Betty looked at him confused.

“Yeah... I don’t know. You’ve just been in a bad mood I guess.”

"Sorry. I've been trying to keep my spirits up. It's weird being on this side of things with you." She shrugged.

“I get it.”

"I'm happy I am though. It's weird as we have these little moments." Betty said.

Jughead nodded.

“I’ve been thinking.” Jughead said quietly.

"About?" Betty shrugged it off eating. “About Jessica.”

"Yeah?" Betty stopped eating looking at him.

“Shes still never around.” Betty squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." She moved to sit next to him.

“I don’t know what to do. I try to ignore it but I can’t. The only reason I act so happy now is because you guys came.”

"You're not happy?" Betty wiped sauce on him.

“No.”

"Then you need to put your happiness first." Jughead just looked at her. "I know."

“I just don’t know how.” He added.

"Do you love Jessica?" Betty asked.

“I do... I just don’t think I’m in love with her if that makes any sense.”

"She's more of a friend kind of love. I get it." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"So what will you do?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.”

"How about you don't worry about it now and we eat? We get you smiling and do something crazy." She leaned her head on him.

Jughead nodded.

He looked at her as he began eating. They went back and forth making each other try things. Soon they decided to head back to everyone else. They hoped they didn’t notice they were gone. They slipped back into the strip club.

"We got Betty a lap dance." Sweet Pea told them.

“I don’t want one.”

"Tough. It's either you get one or you give Jughead one." They smirked.

“I’d rather give Jughead one.” She said, thinking they were joking. "Up you get." They picked her up.

“You can’t be serious.”

"Deadly. Plus you're friends." Sweet Pea told her. Betty looked at Jughead. “I don’t mind.” Jughead said.

Betty stood up and walked over to him. She began giving him a lap dance. She watched the girls how to do it. She mimicked their movements.

“I can’t go through with the wedding.” He whispered in her ear. "Really?" Betty whispered back in his ear. She was now sat on his lap.

"Want to talk outside?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty hopped off his lap. "I want the lap dance money." She told Sweet Pea.

“Fine.” Betty smirked at them. She made an excuse for air. Jughead went for a cigarette. Jughead sat with her outside. Betty hugged him. "So the weddings off?"

“I can’t marry someone I’m not in love with.”

"Okay then. Enjoy this weekend then deal with the aftermath. Let's not get too drunk and marry a stranger." She joked. Jughead just looked at her."I'm joking."

“I know that. That’s not why I’m looking at you.”

"Then why are you looking at my beautiful face?" Betty looked up at him. Jughead cupped her cheeks.“I may not be in love with Jess but I am in love with someone.”

"Who?" Betty asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

"Me?" She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you Jughead Jones." She looked at him. She loved getting lost in his eyes. “I love you.” He kissed her again.

Betty shivered as she deepened the kiss. Jughead pulled her closer to keep warmer. They kissed a little while longer as Betty accidentally bit his lip. He pulled her closer.

“Sorry.” She smiled.

"Don't be baby." 

"I missed you calling me that."

"I missed calling you it." Jughead smiled. Betty sat on his lap. She pulled the ring off putting the serpent one on she always wore on her necklace.

They just made out before it started to rain. They were soaked within minutes. They just smiled as they headed inside.

Things have finally changed for the better. They had both finally accepted the truth. That the love they feel is still there. It never left. All they needed to do was sort things out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day they woke up in bed together. Betty smiled up at him. She just kissed his chest. She didn't want to leave this bed.

Jughead woke up with a sleepy smile on his face. He glanced at her as she continued to kiss his chest. Betty sat on his lap trying to tease him. He watched her.

"Is it bad I want morning sex with you?"

“I do too."

"Juggie I still want a family in the future. I just had to tell you."

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled kissing him whilst He kissed her back happily. Jughead couldn't believe he was doing this with her. They stripped one another of their clothes. Granted they had little on to start with. Yet now they were naked. Their limbs intertwined as they made out.

Whilst they made out Jessica called Jughead. Jughead sighed and answered his phone. "Jughead... I've been thinking."

“About?”

"We made a mistake. I kind have fallen in love with a cast member." Jessica confessed.

“I think we made a mistake too.”

"So the weddings off?" She asked.

"Yeah but friends?"

"I'd like that."

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"I've packed your things. Pick it up when you home." 

The call went dead as Betty looked at him. Jughead just grabbed her face and kissed her. Betty moaned as he flipped them around. He was eager, kissing at her neck. He smiled at her and kissed her again. He could finally be with Betty with no guilt attached.

"It's like we're having wedding night sex." She teased.

Jughead moved to kiss her thigh. Betty moaned softly. Jughead just wanted her. He spread her legs and began teasing her. 

"Want to do something crazy?" She whispered.

“What?”

"Sneak into someone's wedding." Betty moaned.

“Yeah? And do what?”

"I was thinking that we get free food. I can catch the flowers and we get married." She teased.

“Deal.” He kissed her.

They began getting lost in each other's touch again. They moved from teasing and foreplay to the actual sex. It was soft and loving. It was making love and not sex. They couldn’t get enough of each other. This time it felt better than the time in the woods. It was amazing feeling a connection again without having to feel that guilt.

"I love you."

“I love you too.” Jughead felt a weight lift off his shoulder as he said that. "When are you telling the other's?" Betty wondered.

Jughead kissed Betty sweetly. In all honesty he didn't know when he would tell them. Yet all he did was make love to Betty. It was a long time overdue.

_____

Like Betty suggested they snuck into a wedding. They sat at a table at the back. Jughead had his arms wrapped around her. Betty smiled at him as she was wearing her fancy dress.

“You look beautiful.” He told her.

"So do you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back happily. She leaned into his embrace and the mother of the groom came over to them.

"Come on lovely, time for the flower toss."

Jughead winked at her. Betty playfully rolled her eyes heading to the dance floor. Jughead knew she was so competitive. He watched her with a smile on his face. He was so in awe of her as she caught it on one swoop. She came running over to him as Jughead picked her up. She kissed him happily.

"So we're next to get married?" He moved her hair.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"You know we could go to one of the hundreds of chapels."

“Is that something you would want to do?”

"Yeah. Is that crazy? I know we have problems to work through but I want you forever." Betty blushed. She just nervously bit her lip. “I want you forever.” 

"So we're getting married today?'" Betty pulled her hair down.

“Yes.”

Betty used her hair band as she wrapped it around his finger as a ring. Jughead kissed her. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. It's all he wanted to do all day.

“We’re getting you a ring.” Jughead told her.

" Jug you need one too. My husband deserves the world."

“Well I need to get you an engagement ring and a wedding ring. It’s tradition.” He kissed her.

"We're not that traditional." Betty whispered into the kiss.

“Still, I want to.” Betty smiled at him. "I'm going to be Agent Cooper-Jones."

"I love the sound of that." Jughead held her hand. 

They snuck out of the party and headed to a jewellery shop. They both bought each other rings. Jughead was adamant on getting her rings that's perfect. He got her an emerald ring and a matching one to go with. He gave her the engagement ring.

"We're really doing this." Betty smiled. 

"Yes. I'm more sure of this than I have been with anything in awhile." Jughead kissed her.

“Me too.” Jughead held her hand. "Then let's go get hitched."

Betty followed him. She couldn't contain her excitement. They found the first chapel they could. They went right away.

"Betts I wanted to do this at 16. I couldn't believe it was you I was texting. I felt safe. A sense of comfort and familiarity. Deep down I knew it was you but I chose to ignore it. I wanted a friend. I wanted some company in the whitenose. I was so thankful to have found you again. I know we still have a long way to go but my love for you went nowhere. It stayed in my heart."

“I love you Jug. I’ve wanted to be with you my whole life. I made a big mistake and I promise that I’ll make up for it as much as I can. I love you so much. I didn’t think I would ever see you again but here we are. I love you.”

"It's okay now." Jughead cupped her cheek. They knew the ceremony was rushed but they didn't care. They kissed one another passionately. They were just so happy. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones."

“Thank you.”

They walked out hand in hand. "Baby I love LA."

“I know.”

"Can we live there?" He asked.

"I would love that."

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Betty kissed him. "We shouldn't tell the others yet." She added. "Agreed." Jughead kissed her hand.

“They’ll find out at some point but let’s just enjoy it for now.”

"My husband." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. He span her around taking a photo of his beautiful wife. As he did that Toni called him. “Hey T.”

"Come on. We have another surprise for you." She told him.

"Really?" Jughead looked at Betty.

Betty shrugged. 

"Yes. We have a spa day booked."

"Okay. We're coming." He smiled.

They headed back home. They got to the hotel to see everyone in the hot tub. They got changed into their swimsuits to join them. Betty was trying to to be all over Jughead but she wanted to be so badly. Jughead could tell that as she was splashing around. He put his hand on her thigh under the water. Betty smiled at him.

"We have a nice dinner before we go home. I can't wait to see my little Sutty again."

“Sure.”

"Dress fancy." Cheryl told them. "Betty I'm looking at you."

“I dress fancy sometimes Cher.”

"No you don't." She said.

"Juggie tell her." Betty pouted.

“You don’t Betts.”

"Thanks ba...Juggie." she smiled at him.

"Betts that's a beautiful ring." Fangs smiled.

“Thanks...” she smiled too.

"When did you get it?" Toni asked.

“I’ve had it for awhile.”

"It looks new." Cheryl said.

Betty shrugged squeezing Jughead's lap. He smiled at her. He kissed her head quickly. No one was looking at them so he took the chance to do so.

"I love you." Betty whispered.

“I love you too.” Betty looked at him. "So Jughead are you excited for the wedding?"

“I think me and Jess are going to call it off tonight... we’re meeting up to talk later.”

"Wait seriously?" Toni asked.

Jughead nodded.

"Wait so you and Betty can a second try?"

“Who said we want a second try?” Jughead said. He wanted to mess with them.

"Well you two are Betty and Jughead." Sweet Pea said.

"You know guys he actually hates me." Betty went along with him.

“No he doesn’t.” Toni said.

"We had an argument last night."

“And we’re just friends. We made it clear we’re never getting back together.” Jughead said.

"I hurt him too much. He told me what happened in the woods was a mistake." Betty began to tear up. She was faking it. She became a good actress. “I’m going for a cigarette.” He got up. He was biting back a smile. 

“I’m going to my room.” 

They both left, heading to Jughead’s hotel room. The moment they close the door Jughead kissed her.

"God that was hard."

“I think we fooled them.” She giggled, jumping up onto him. 

“I don’t like seeing you cry.” He kissed her.

"It was fake. I've gotten good with it. I go undercover alot." Betty deepened the kiss.

“I know it was fake. I just don’t like seeing you upset.” He put her down on the bed.

"I know. It made them believe it." She smiled at him.

"We should keep it from them for a whole year."

“A year?” 

“Yep. We get our own little bubble, and time to sort out our past.” He kissed her.

"I'm okay with that." She tugged at his top. He helped her tug it off as they kissed. "You're letting me on top?"

“I like you on top.”

He couldn't wait to take her as his wife. They were both so eager. They were like children in a sweet shop. They moved fast and sloppily. Betty moaned as he flipped them so she was on top. 

They finally felt like everything that happened in the past doesn't matter anymore. They felt whole again. Betty smiled at him. She loved just being with him. Jughead couldn't believe he was married to his first love.

They still had things they needed to talk about but for now things were good. They were ready for the future head of them.

But what was in that future? Who knows?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The next morning Betty and Jughead woke up wrapped in each other’s arms. They knew everyone would be looking for them soon. Betty woke up to a text from Cheryl asking her to meet with her and Toni. Betty was reluctant to leave Jughead but she knew it would probably be best. They didn’t want to get caught.

She kissed Jughead good morning before she met the girls at the buffet.“What’s up?” Betty asked. 

“Are you over Jughead? Like completely?”

"Why?" She yawned.

“We heard him with a girl last night.”

"Really?" Betty looked upset. She was trying to act the best she could.

“Yeah... we wanted to tell you before you found out on your own. We also just wanted to see if you’re over him.” Betty nodded. "I told you guys he's really over me."

“We figured you’d be the one to get over him first.”

"Never did. I made a mistake. I was scared to go to college. Me and Juggie were arguing and I kissed Archie. Well he technically kissed me. So anyway I tried dating but it didn't last." She confessed.

“What are you going to do now?”

"I don't know." Betty shrugged.

They boys came over to them. They were leaving after breakfast. Cheryl was excited to get back to Sutton. Jughead sat down across from Betty. She messaged him.

B: they heard us last night x

J: they did?

B: apparently.

"So what was the girl?" Cheryl asked

“What?” Jughead said.

"You had a woman over." Toni looked at him.

“It was just some girl from the bar.”

Everyone nodded.

"You know Betty. You should go on a date with me. We're single and Jughead hates you." Sweet Pea joked.

“A date?”

"Why not? We've known each other long enough." He shrugged. Jughead couldn't let that happen. He gave Betty a look. "Pea no you are like my brother."

“How am I like your brother?”

"We can't. You are Pea. It's just wrong." Betty looked at Jughead.

“Whatever.”

"My friends Sam and Avery. Sam's sister is single. I'll set you up." She told him.

Betty ran her leg near Jughead's leg. She accidentally got Toni's instead. "Betty why was your leg stroking mine?" Toni asked.

"Sorry T I was stretching."

Toni nodded.

Jughead just burst out laughing. He couldn't control himself. “What?” Toni said. "Nothing." Jughead smiled at Betty.

Toni looked across the table to see her best friend smiling at his ex. She also saw his eyes drop to her rings before he looked at his own. Toni’s eyes widened as she put the pieces together.

She pulled Jughead to the car to speak to him. They were heading back to LA together before flying home to New York. She couldn't believe it.

"You okay T?" Jughead looked at her.

“You and Betty are married!”

"What no?" He couldn't help but smile.

“Yes you are!”

"So what if we are?" Jughead smiled more.

“You should’ve told me jug!”

"It happened yesterday." He shrugged.

“Then why are you pretending to hate each other?”

"We wanted a year to ourselves first." Jughead blushed."I'm so happy Toni. It's the feeling I missed when I said yes to Jess."

“My lips are sealed. I’m happy for you Jug.”

"Thank you. I just want to hold her in front of everyone."

“So she was the girl me and Cher heard in your room last night? You two were so loud.” She teased.

"Of course she was. We're always a little too loud." Jughead laughed. Toni hugged him. She was so happy for him. Jughead hugged Betty back. "We should just tell you guys. We already fucked up." He saw Betty come out on a work call.

“You two deserve your little bubble. I’ll keep Sweet Pea away.” Toni teased.

"I want to punch him." Jughead glared. Toni just laughed softly. "I mean it T. I want to fucking slap him."

“He’s just a flirt. You know that.”

"She's my wife." Jughead smiled.

“Well he doesn’t know that.”

"I know. Still I might put salt in his coffee." He smirked. Jughead heard Betty come over to them sighing. “What’s wrong?”

"Work needs me back there tonight."

“Seriously?”

"Yes. Apparently my team can't do this bust without me. Apparently my holiday isn't worth anything to them." Betty sighed."I really wanted to spend more time with you in LA." She added.

Jughead nodded.

"So much for our honeymoon." Betty gasped. She slipped up.

“Toni knows.” Jughead said.

"How?" Betty hugged Jughead.

“She could just tell.” Betty smiled at Toni. "Cheryl is going to kill us." She told her cousin in law.

“I won’t tell her.”

"Thank you. I'm still fucking pissed I have to cut my holiday short. I didn't even get 5 days." Betty kissed Jughead.

“When will I see you? We still live on different sides of the country.” He sighed.

"Soon. I've rang my boss up. I told him that my husband had moved away for his job. We've been doing long distance but I can't do it. He was already transferring me to the LA base. I just have to finish this case. He's also promoted me to head of my team in LA."

Jughead just hugged her. "I wish we could have a day alone before you have to go."

“Me too Juggie.”

"Look at how cute you are. I'm pissed I wasn't best man. However, I will cover for you. Five minutes." She told them.

"You're the best."

Toni headed in when Betty pouted. "I'll make it up to you. My sexy husband." Jughead kissed her. He felt her deepen the kiss. "You can always back out now." Betty told him. "My work life is insane."

“I could never.” Betty smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I promise you when we see each other we can celebrate our marriage together." Jughead nodded as he hugged her. "I love you." Betty kissed him as she headed in the taxi.

“I love you too.”

Betty kissed before they go. Jughead sighed as he watched her leave. He wanted to spend time with his wife. He guessed this was a good thing so he could thank to Jessica properly.

______

Back in LA:

Jughead arrived home with the guys. He dropped them off to the airport. Now he was back alone in the house with Jessica. He didn’t know what to say to her. She was sat learning lines.

"Hey Jug."

“Hi.”

"So... it didn't work out." Jessica said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Jess." He told her.

"Don't be. We tried and you're happier without me and I'm happy without you." He nodded. "So let's decide who's getting this place?"

“You can. I’m looking into a bigger house.” Jessica nodded. "So I don't want the ring back."

“Okay.”

"Perfect. I can announce me and Jay together." She smiled.

“Betty and I got married.”

"Congratulations." Jessica said. "It didn't take you long to move on."

"Well I love him." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going."

"Good. Jay is coming over." Jessica smiled.

Jughead just headed to pack his things. He got a call from Betty. "I'm home. I'm going undercover." She told him.

“You are?”

"Yeah." Betty sighed. "I miss you." She added.

“I miss you too baby.”

"I promise to try be home to you soon." Better smiled.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Baby I'll be safe."

“I know.” He sighed.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Betty told him.

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

"I can quit."

“Your work is everything to you Betts.”

"You mean more to me."she told him.

“I’m not going to ask you to leave your job.”

"Okay. But I promise this is the last undercover case." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

Betty just told him how much she loved him. She knew this would be hard for them.

_____

It definitely was hard. Three months without each other was so hard. Betty was so busy she could barely contact him. She was so excited finally see him again. He was at home waiting for her. He had a bath set up for her. He had a surprise for her. He didn't hear her come in as she jumped on their bed.

“Betts!”

"Juggie!" Betty ran up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She held him tightly kissing him passionately. He kissed her back as she started to cry. 

"I missed you. This was awful." Betty looked at him.

“I missed you too. Never leave me like that again.” He kissed her. “I was losing my mind.”

"Just hold me." Jughead kissed her head. He had their puppy barking. "Juggie?"Betty smiled.

"I got lonely and decided to get us a little sheepdog." He opened the door to the puppy.

The puppy came running in to Jughead. Betty's eyes lit up. She called the puppy over to her but he didn't come. “He’ll warm up to you.” Jughead smiled. He picked him up and put him in Betty’s arms. Betty smiled at them. She stroked him. "Our little family. Now how was it without me?"

“Boring.”

"Really? All I wanted to do was call you." Betty kissed him.

"I missed you so much Betts. I decorated the whole flat." He teased.

“You must’ve been really bored then.” She teased. 

“Definitely.” He kissed her.

"I ran you a bath."

“Join me.” She kissed him.

"Of course." He uttered kissing her back.

Jughead picked her up as he took her into the bathroom. He took her clothes off to see she had been inspired at work. Betty was so used to being bruised being undercover.

“Betty, what the fuck?”

"Baby it's fine. They put up a good fight when we arrested them." She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead wasn’t putting up with any of that. “Do they still hurt?”

"I just broke a rib. It's fine."

“It’s not fine!”

"Baby please I just want to be with you. I'm currently on leave to recover." Betty told him."I've been thinking about retiring anyway. Betty held his hands. 

“You should’ve called me and told me.”

"They wouldn't let me. That's why I am leaving." Jughead nodded. Betty could tell how upset he was. "I'm leaving and do something else. Maybe like working in a book shop."

"Please do that. I don't want you hurt." He kissed her neck. "I'm really upset you didn't tell me." Jughead continued kissing her neck. "I missed my wife."

"I like hearing that." He smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her. Betty moaned softly. She turned to sit on his lap.  
Jughead ran his hands up his thigh. Betty smirked at him. "Can we?" She asked.

"Only if you're not in pain."

Betty hopped on his lap. He held her as Betty kissed him. She had been imagining this day. Jughead's lips moved to her neck. Betty slowly moved on him. Jughead was letting her be in charge. She knew her own limits.

Jughead was happy to be with his wife again. They had been married two months and hadn't had a single full day together yet.

This moment for them is what they needed. They forgot why Jughead was upset with her. He made sure to be careful. One not to hurt her and two not to make a mess.

It’s been so long without each other. They just needed each other. It was so loving it was perfect. They ended up getting the water from the bath everywhere but they didn’t care.

"That's going to be a mess to clean." She smiled out of breath. She had to stop as she was hurting.

“I’ll clean it.” He said. “Did you finish?” He kissed her.

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "I had to stop. It really hurts."

“Its okay Betts. I was just making sure you enjoyed it.”

"I always enjoy sex with my husband." She kissed his hand. He smiled faintly. “Did you finish?” She asked. 

“No but I’m fine.” He kissed her.

"Luckily for you I have hands." Betty giggled.

“You don’t have to.”

"You need to finish." She held him. Jughead kissed her. "You're too sore." Betty rolled her eyes. She helped him finish.

"I love you Jughead Jones."

"Betty Jones I love you." He whispered.

"I'm a Jones finally." 

"We have a little baby." Jughead laughed. "Hotdog is amazing. He sleeps on your side of the bed."

“I have some competition.” She teased. “Who am I supposed to cuddle with if he wants to cuddle with you?” She teased.

"His dog toys." Jughead joked.

"Fine. I'll just go snuggle with them now." Betty stood up.

“Come back here.” He smiled.

"I'm sleeping with the dog toys right?" She teased.

"Nope. I want my wife in our bed." Just told her.

Betty yawned as she was going to smile. "You watch Hotdog will be my best friend by the end of the night." She looked at hin trying to keep her eyes open. He just smiled at her.

"I missed your smiling. Can we order take out and go to bed?" She wondered.

“Sure baby.”

Betty was so glad to be home. The couple climbed out the bath. They changed into pajamas. Jughead called for Pizza as Betty headed to bed. She had Hotdog sat on her. Jughead got the pizza before coming back in.

"He loves you." Jughead smiled.

“He’s adorable.” She smiled more.

"He's my little work buddy." Jughead climbed in bed.

Hotdog licked Betty's face before moving to Jughead. He had food and sat on his lap. Jughead handed Betty some pizza. Betty happily took it and scoffed that slice down. She waited to have pizza so she could have it with Jughead. They just sat all cuddled up in bed watching a movie and eating pizza. They had Hotdog in between them. He kept going to Betty to get food.

Jughead couldn’t believe they were here in this moment. Only a few months ago he thought they were completely over. Now they’re in bed as husband and wife. His focus was completely on her and not the movie. This was all he ever wanted and he finally had it. 

Betty caught him staring "You're staring." Betty yawned more..

“I just love you.”

"I love you too. I'm tired."

“Get some sleep baby.”

"I don't want to sleep just yet." She cupped his face.

Jughead kissed her. She would be asleep in the next five minutes. She was, she was fast asleep as she held Jughead. Hotdog laid at the bottom of their feet. Laying there was all he ever wished for. He just watched her. He was so happy. He was so worried that she was hurt. He held her as he fell asleep too.

The next morning he was up early for a meeting with his publisher. Betty slept in. He left her a note. His book was getting published next week. He was really excited.

His publisher was so proud of this book. She was telling him the launch party date. He headed in to the meeting. The launch party was this weekend. His publisher wanted to set up him with her daughter. He politely declined.

"You will love her."

“I just got out of a serious relationship.”

"That's amazing."

“How is that amazing?”

"You can mingle more." His publisher said. Jughead just sighed. "Anyway don't be late."

“I won’t.”

Jughead headed out to meet Betty on the beach with Hotdog. She was teaching him some tricks. She had taken him for a long walk and he was tired.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"There's my sexy husband." Betty smiled too.

"How was the meeting?" She kissed him.

"I'll be happy to get the launch party over with. Can you handle faking me hating you?" Jughead kissed her.

“I’m a pretty good actress.” She teased.

"I don't think I can."

"Baby we only have 10 more months until we tell people." Betty kissed him. “I know.” Betty smiled at him. He held her happily. 

______

Book realise:

Juventus had everyone around him again. The whole group could tell he was so much happier. They figured he was seeing someone but wouldn’t tell them who. They were shocked to see Betty there but Toni knew and found it hilarious.

“What is she doing here?” Sweet Pea said.

"We've been talking." Jughead shrugged.

"How?" He wondered."

"Just check ins." He smiled.

“So you invited her?” 

“I didn’t want to be rude.”

Sweet Pea nodded as Betty walked up to them. "Congratulations ba...Juggie."

“Thank you.”

"I can't wait to read it." She smiled. Jughead smiled at her.

"So Betty you haven't been in New York. "

"I've been working away." Betty shrugged. 

"Cool. Kevin misses you."

“I miss him.” Betty smiled.

"You should go see him. He keeps thinking your married by your Instagram posts." Fangs laughed.

“I’m single.”

"We tell him that." He added.

“Why would he think I’m married?”

"The ring on your marriage finger." Toni smirked.

“It’s more comfortable there than on my other hand.” She shrugged.

"I'm not." Jughead held Betty's hand beneath the table.

They all nodded. 

"You know Jug is dating someone." Sweet Pea told her.

“You seem like it.”

“How?”

"You're posting things that hint at it." Sweet Pea told him.

“I barely post anything.”

Fangs pulled up his posts. He posted red roses, he posted Hotdog with a woman's hand stroking him. He posted him surfing with the dolphins with someone sat in front of him.

“So?”

"You're definitely dating someone." Fangs and Toni said.

"Or he's just happy." Betty squeezed Jughead's lap.

Jughead bit his lip. He squeezed her thigh too. It was getting harder not to tell them.   
They were both admitted on not telling anyone. They would tell people when they spend their one year anniversary in Italy. 

It would technically be their honeymoon. They couldn't wait. They could finally tell everyone and feel like they've started their fresh start. 

Jughead smiled at her. Betty leaned her head on his chest. She quickly realised what she did and pulled away. Luckily no one saw. 

"Well we should get Jug laid." Cherly said.

“No thanks.” He said.

"You have no choice. You and Betty need to get fucked." She smirked.

“I’m fine.” Jughead said.

"I'm okay too." Betty told them.

“Nope. You need to get laid. Both of you. It’s been months for both of you.”

Betty just ended up messaging Jughead.

B: should we tell them?

J: I still want to wait but it’s getting tough.

B: me too. What shall we do?

J: maybe I should tell them I’m dating someone. They’ll get so distracted with that they’ll leave you alone too.

B: they'll want to know who. But they already think that so go for it. I love you. I miss Hotdog.

J: I’ll tell them it’s nothing serious and just casual. I love you too. we should sneak off later ;)

B: where too? We need a place they won't follow.

J: I don’t know.

B: the pier?

J: sure

"Well I am seeing someone. It's not serious." Jughead told everyone.

“You are?” 

“Yeah... just casual dates.”

"Is she sexy?" Sweet Pea asked.

“Seriously Pea?”

"Yes." He smirked.

"She is pretty." Jughead shrugged.

Betty slipped her hand on his thigh. She was teasing him. He put his hand over hers. Betty interlocked their hands.

"Is she better than Miss Cooper here?" Fangs joked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Yeah Jug?" Betty wanted to tease him.

"This will be interesting." Toni looked at them knowingly.

"How?" Sweet Pea wondered.

“No reason.”

"We're friends Juggie. You can tell me." Betty moved her hand higher on his thigh. Jughead glanced at her hand. She squeezed it wanting him to tell her."Is she smarter?" Pea asked.

“Why does it matter?” 

"Betty is the smartest woman I know." He told Jughead.

“Me too.” Jughead said. The group rolled their eyes.“What?”

"Nothing." They all shrugged.

"Excuse me, this is work." Betty excused herself. 

Jughead nodded.

She messaged Jughead to meet her. Jughead excused himself saying he had to go speak to his publisher. He got outside to see Betty waiting for him.

“Hey baby.” Betty smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty held him closely. "I can't wait to finally tell them."

“Me too.”

Jughead then picked his wife up and held her against the pier. He deepened the kiss. Jughead was not prepared to go a week like this. 

_____

The week was going by extremely slow. Betty was at their home when Fangs and Pea came expecting to find Jughead. They knocked on the door. She answered it expecting it to be her delivery.

“Betty? What are you doing here? Where’s Jughead?”

"I live here what do you mean? Jughead's at the shop getting our shopping." Betty slipped up.

“What?”

"What?" She looked at them.

“What do you mean, you live here?”

“You live here.... with Jughead?”

"Exactly what I mean Fangs." Betty slipped up. "Fuck." She sighed as Jughead came up behind them. Jughead’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. “Hey...”

"Betty lives with you?" The men said in unison.

“She does... she’s my wife.”

"Wait, wife?" Both men were utterly shocked.

Jughead nodded smiling at Betty. Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing. She showed them her ring. 

“Since when?! You two hated each other a couple days ago!”

"Since Vegas." Jughead held her. Sweet Pea and Fangs were shocked. The couple just laughed. “It’s not funny! You should’ve just told us.” Betty smiled at them. "We wanted our bubble."

“But we were trying to set you two up on dates.”

"We know." Jughead came in putting the shopping down.

“And you didn’t think that was a good time to say something?”

"We wanted our bubble." He told them.

“So are we the only ones who know?” Fangs asked.

"T found out the day after we did it."

“And she didn’t say anything? Cheryl will kill her.”

"We will tell everyone later." Betty shrugged.

“When?”

"Later." She kissed Jughead.

"Congratulations!"

“Thank you.”

Betty and Jughead felt like a weight off her shoulders. They still had a lot more people to tell but it was good now that Jugheads closest friends knew.

They invited them into have a cup of coffee. They told them about the ceremony. Their friends were happy they were happy.

Later that day Betty and Jughead posted a post up. It was from the day they got married. A simple picture of them kissing with their hands up.

@BettyCooper: so I'm no longer a Cooper but a Cooper-Jones. I love you will all my heart Juggie. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Betty checked the comments. 

@VeronicaLodge: happy for you 

She hasn’t heard from Veronica in years. Betty replied back to her.

@Bettycooper: Thank you. Happy for you too.

Betty almost instantly got a call from Cheryl. she answered immediately.“What the hell, Betty?”

"Here me out we did it in Vegas and T knew." Betty put it on loud speaker.

“You knew?!” Cheryl snapped at Toni.

"I was sworn to secrecy! It's not like they were hiding it good." Toni laughed.

“I can’t believe you!”

"I love you baby." She hugged her wife.

"I can't believe you guys." Cheryl said.

"We love you Cher." Jughead smiled.

“You should’ve told me.”

"We wanted our own little bubble."

“But you told my wife.”

"She found out. We don't know how." She shrugged.

“What? Did you really think you and Jug are the only ones who like investigating?” Toni teased.

"Well we hoped." Toni just smiled. “That’s how me and Jug bonded when we first met.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Cool." She kissed her husband.

Everything in that moment felt right. They could finally just be together. They just couldn’t wait for their trip away together. This was the start of the new era of Betty and Jughead. They couldn't wait for their brand new start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finally chapter of the collab with @kisvids. We hope you have enjoyed this fic.

1 year later:

Italy was stunning. Betty and Jughead was spending their first year anniversary there. It was technically their honeymoon.

They were on the plane. Betty was fast asleep as she held Jughead. Jughead was reading. He kept glancing at her. He was so lucky. He couldn't believe he was hers. She made him so happy.

Betty began stirring awake as they landed. Jughead got their bags for them. He was so excited. He was looking everywhereHe was so excited. He was looking everywhere as they headed into the airport.

Betty hated airports. She always had. They were too busy. So she was thankful it was fast to get out off. They both had surprises for one another. Betty couldn't wait to tell Jughead her surprise. She had the hotel lay out in rose petals and with a picture of a baby scan.

They headed to walk to their hotel. It was close to the airport. She was nervous. They walked in and she showed him to where it was set up.

“Betts?”

"Yeah Juggie?" Betty smiled.

“You’re pregnant?”

"Three months along." Betty showed him her slight bump. Jughead teared up. “Really?”

"Yeah." She bit her lip.

Jughead kissed her lovingly as she happily kissed her husband back. He pulled away to kiss her belly. Betty just smiled down at him. She was so grateful he took the news well.

“I’m so happy Betty.”

"Me too Juggie." Betty held her stomach.

"Happy anniversary baby." Jughead hugged her. She just smiled at him. "I went to the doctors last week and checked if I could fly."

“How long have you known?”

"Two weeks." She sat down.

“And you waited until now to tell me?”

"It needed to be special." Betty laid down.  
Jughead just kissed her again. All she did was smile at him. She was tired and hungry. Jughead smiled at her. "I am really hungry though."

“I’ll go get you something to eat.”

"I want to go out to a cafe." Betty sat up.

“But you’re tired. You need some rest baby.” Betty pouted at him. Jughead kissed her. “I’ll be right back baby.”

"Fine." She gave in.

Jughead kissed her. He grabbed his jacket before leaving. He headed to a small cafe to grab food. In the cafe he saw two familiar faces. He decided to go to a different cafe but he was too late. He was shocked to see Archie and Veronica right in front of him.

"Jug!?" Veronica walked over to them.

“Hi...”

"Wait is B here? I need to talk to her."

“She’s at our hotel room...”

"Can you message her to come?" Veronica was so happy.

“She’s really tired.”

Veronica nodded.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He said quietly.

"I would love that. Arch you should apologise." She nudged him.

Jughead quickly got the food before trying to make a getaway. He was beyond uncomfortable. He didn't give them a chance to speak to him back. He just wanted to get back to Betty. He knew she would be fast asleep.

“See you guys around, I guess.” He headed out quickly.

He quickly rushed back to the hotel. Jughead found her fast asleep. He put her food away for later as he sat down to eat his. Jughead just watched her as he looked at the scan. He started to cry.

He couldn’t believe he was going to be a dad. Jughead always wanted to be a father but he never thought this day would come. He didn’t think he’d ever have the chance to have a baby. Now he was.

Jughead just stroked her stomach smiling. She woke up slightly, smiling sleepily at her."Okay I needed a nap." Betty kissed him. 

“Do you want to eat your dinner?” 

Betty sat up, nodding. Jughead grabbed it for her. She sat on his lap as they ate on the balcony. “I saw Archie and Veronica at the cafe.” He said quietly. Betty choked on her food looking at him.

“Veronica wants to see you.”

"I don't want stress." She glanced at her stomach.

“Then we don’t have to see them.”  
Betty looked at him. "I'll decided in a few days."

Jughead nodded.

Betty held him falling asleep. He kissed her cheek. He knew she needed sleep. When she fell asleep he carried her to bed. Jughead climbed in bed with her writing. He decided to write about being a first time farther. He was so happy

He began writing about this and it flowed. He had so much inspiration. He wrote for hours as Betty slept. Jughead hadn’t slept yet. He was up all night writing so far. Betty woke up when it was night. They decided to go for a night stroll.

"Baby?"

“Yeah?”

"Can we have your family name?" She smiled.

“Really?” He smiled too.

Betty nodded. 

"I love it." Jughead kissed her. "We shouldn't keep this from everyone too long."

"I know." He smiled.

They found a bench to sit on. They didn't expect to see Veronica and Archie. "B!" Veronica ran over to her. Betty looked at her confused. “Veronica, hi.”

"Congratulations. I should apologise." She told her.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for Veronica.”

"I called you awful names. I really missed you." She sat next to her.

“Well I did kiss your boyfriend.” Betty sighed.

"Water under the bridge." Betty nodded. “I really miss you B.”

"I missed you too." She squeezed Jughead.

"So you two are married." Archie hugged his wife. Jughead held Betty closely. "It's about time."

“Yep.” Betty smiled at him. "We should tell them." Jughead told her. He wanted to make Archie jealous.

“Okay.”

"Betty is pregnant." Jughead smiled. Betty smiled at Jughead too."I want a little boy."

“Congrats B!” Veronica smiled.

“Me too.” She kissed him. "How are you?"

“Fine.” Betty clutched onto Jughead. He kissed her cheek. "Baby I'm tired." She looked at him.

"We're going to the hotel room." Jughead held her hands. He couldn't wait to make an escape. So when he did practically ran. Betty smiled at him. 

____

A few days passed and they didn't see one another. Betty was greatful. She was spending time with Jughead. She was so tired everyday. Jughead found it adorable. Each morning he would kiss her stomach. They were currently on a boat ride. 

"I finished a few chapters."

“That’s great baby.”

"Yeah. I want to dedicate it to you." Betty smiled at him. "I mean it. We've been through so much."

"And we're going to show this little nugget that he or she can get through anything."

Jughead kissed her. He couldn't wait to meet his baby. They decided to do a cute photoshoot in Italy to announce the pregnancy.

A year today and a special surprise. Our family is expanding. They both wrote it. Everyone was so happy for them. They were happy themselves. After everything they’ve been through, their lives were now feeling perfect. 

A simple message his where it all began. They were lost souls reuniting. After feeling so lost he finally felt whole. Mistake or not it definitely felt like fate.

Who knew an accidental message could reunite a love so strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Support your local content creators.
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Check out our other collabs and see my individual fics.


End file.
